inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mukata Masaru
(Forward) |number = 9 (Kidokawa Seishuu) 19 (Inazuma Japan A) |element = Fire |team = Kidokawa Seishuu Inazuma Japan A (candidate) (failed) |seiyuu = Kiyotaka Furushima Satoshi Kubo (Inazuma Eleven 1) |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 020}} Mukata Masaru (武方 勝) is a forward and the captain for Kidokawa Seishuu. He's one of the Mukata Triplets. He failed to join Inazuma Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven= *''"The eldest brother and captain. Wants to win the most."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *''"The team captain and eldest of three brothers, he burns with a fierce desire to win."'' Appearance He wears orange glasses like his twin brothers and he has dark purple hair. He has thick weany-like lips and an orange baby carrot-like nose. Personality He acts like he is a star by taking pictures of himself and also a little arrogant like his brothers He also has a sensitive side, which was shown when he was seen crying when he failed to join Inazuma Japan. Plot He appeared in episode 20 with his brothers. He and his brothers wanted to pick a fight with Gouenji Shuuya, but picked one with Endou instead. He tried to get revenge from Gouenji for causing the Kidokawa Seishuu to lose the finals of the last year Football Frontier. This was because Gouenji used to be a member of their team, but stopped playing soccer when his little sister was in a car accident. When he found out why Gouenji didn't come to the finals, he apologized to him. He is one of the candidates for representative for Inazuma Japan but didn't get selected. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven After beating Kidokawa Seishuu you can recruit him using the recruit system. He will be found in Raimon. Inazuma Eleven 2 After beating Kidokawa Seishuu, you can recruit him using the recruit system. He'll challenge you to a battle in Nara Deer Park. However instead of winning the game, you have to lose the game, because he wants to be a winner. After losing, he will join your team. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven= *'GP': 195 *'TP': 161 *'Kick': 68 *'Body': 61 *'Control': 61 *'Guard': 66 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 60 *'Guts': 61 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= *'GP': 195 *'TP': 161 *'Kick': 68 *'Body': 61 *'Control': 61 *'Guard': 66 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 60 *'Guts': 61 *'Freedom': 22 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *'GP': 106 *'TP': 138 *'Kick': 57 *'Body': 61 *'Control': 61 *'Guard': 52 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 60 *'Guts': 69 *'Freedom': 26 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 159 *'TP': 126 *'Kick': 152 *'Dribbling': 123 *'Block': 102 *'Catch': 75 *'Technique': 109 *'Speed': 116 *'Stamina': 88 *'Lucky': 119 Hissatsu Anime only * Inazuma Eleven * * * * Inazuma Eleven 2 * * * * Inazuma Eleven 3 * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * * * * Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven *'Old Kidokawa' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'FF Zenkoku Senbatsu B' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Fudou Heads' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Team Endou' *'Battle Brothers' Relationships *'Mukata Tsutomu' (younger twin brother) *'Mukata Tomo' (youngest twin brother) Trivia *Like his brothers, he says "Like yeah" after almost every sentence. *He is the only player to have been offside in the anime. *In the original Inazuma Eleven games, the Mukata siblings are described as 3rd year students, but in the Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy game, they are described as 2nd year students. Navigation Category:Captains Category:Inazuma Japan